


Play With Pressure

by eldee



Series: Breathless [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bedroom D/s, Breathplay, Consent, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur contemplates it, thinks about Merlin shuddering and shivering while trapped tight between his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzytomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/gifts).



> This story was written for fuzzytomato. After two years of friendship and endless cheerleading, she deserves some PWP. :D Thank you, tomato, for being such a wonderful friend.

Arthur stands next to his large bed, and his eyes roam over Merlin's naked body sprawled atop the bedclothes. His chambers are dim; it's dark out already, and nothing but a couple candles light the room. There's enough, though, to flicker over Merlin's body, a shadow show dancing across his chest. 

Goosepimples break out over Merlin's pale skin, and Arthur can't help but reach a hand out, trail fingers along the path, leaving more in their wake. It's not cold in there, the sweet summer heat still leaching through the castle walls, so Arthur knows it's just anticipation, being out on display and exposed while Arthur remains standing and dressed. 

But Merlin, he's being good, so very good, given that it's been days, gods maybe even a fortnight, since they’ve had the chance to do this. Merlin is trying to be so still, just like Arthur told him to, but Arthur can tell it's difficult for him. Merlin's arms are at his sides, and they twitch, maybe trying hard not to reach out to grab at Arthur, nor take his own cock in hand to give it a few pulls.

"It's okay," Arthur says. His voice is low and calming; he runs a firm hand up and down Merlin's thigh, trying to ground him, get him to focus. "Put your arms up. Grab the headboard."

Merlin does so immediately, not saying anything, wrists turned up and fingers gripping under the wood. He gasps, so softly, as Arthur's hand moves up and rubs over the thin patch of wiry hairs on Merlin's chest. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Arthur asks. He will always ask, always make sure Merlin is _sure_.

"Yes," Merlin hisses out. "Yes, Arthur, _please_."

Affection blooms in Arthur's chest, spreading in a warm thrum throughout his body. He loves when Merlin's like this, begging him for it, _trusting_ him with it. Arthur tries to remain stoic, keep control, but deep down he knows he'd never deny Merlin.

"All right, then," is all he says. He tugs off his tunic, and pushes down his breeches, ridding himself of his clothes. He can feel Merlin's eyes on him the entire time, taking in each bit of bare skin, just as Arthur had done to him. But Arthur had got to touch Merlin, let his palms skim over the soft skin of Merlin's stomach, his fingertips rippling over the bumps of his spine, lips kissing the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Merlin doesn’t get to do any of that while Arthur undresses, but he does lick his lips and his eyes look like they could devour Arthur whole.

That, of course, just makes Arthur go all the slower, and then kneel on the bed beside Merlin but not touching him. He only looks.

It only takes a few moments before Merlin starts to twitch again, and releases a soft whimper when Arthur palms his own cock, stroking slowly as he looks at Merlin's, thick and full, hard against his stomach.

"Arthur, please," Merlin says, voice low and edged with a growing desperation. "Please, I've been good--"

The sounds of his voice zings right through Arthur’s stomach, setting him on fire. Merlin may tend to be cheeky and defiant in everyday duties, but in times like these, Merlin behaves because he wants it, because they _both_ want it, and nothing else has ever turned Arthur on more.

"You have," Arthur agrees. He tries to project calm, control, even as his body thrums with desire. "And you think you deserve this?"

Merlin bites his bottom lip, as if thinking, but he’s nodding right away. "I want it," Merlin says. That’s certainly the truth for both of them, then.

“You shall have it,” Arthur concedes, as if there was any other option. He shuffles up the bed more, so that he's kneeling beside Merlin's shoulders. Merlin's breath catches in his lungs but Arthur doesn't move forward with their plan, not quite yet.

Instead, he reaches down and traces his fingers around Merlin's mouth; Merlin waits patiently, but when Arthur pushes against the seam of his lips, Merlin opens immediately. Merlin sucks in the three fingers Arthur slips into his mouth, tongue laving against the underside of them, warm and wet against skin and sword calluses and Arthur’s ring.

"Yes, like that," Arthur says, voice low and husky. He shoves his fingers into Merlin's mouth as far as they will go, until his thumb and pinkie are framing his lips and pressing against his cheeks. Merlin's gone still, mouth adjusting and keeping his reflexes about him so he doesn’t gag. Arthur murmurs lowly, "Come on, come on, like you would my cock, show me how you will." Merlin groans and closes his eyes, but his cheeks hallow and he starts sucking in earnest.

After a few minutes, Merlin's worked up. He moans around Arthur's fingers, sucks on them hard. It's when his hips start to thrust up into the air to get at friction that doesn’t exist there that Arthur knows it's time to move on.

Arthur tuts. "None of that," he says while pressing down on one of Merlin's hips with his free hand. Merlin groans but stills himself, a wet sound slicking around Arthur's fingers, shoved in far and soaking with spit, as Merlin tries to breathe. Arthur pulls his fingers out of Merlin's mouth and Merlin makes a soft _whoop_ as he tries to drag in as much air as he can.

"That's it," Arthur encourages. "Calm, calm." Arthur doesn't touch but watches with a keen eye until the rise and fall of Merlin's chest evens out in a steady rhythm.  
Arthur makes his movements obvious so that Merlin knows what's coming; he’s right up to Merlin and swings a leg over him, so that Arthur is straddling his chest. He doesn't bare his weight down yet but Merlin's watching him with sharp eyes and biting his bottom lip.

"Breathe, Merlin," Arthur orders quietly. Merlin's ribcage brushes against the inside of Arthur's thighs as he does; Arthur knew he was holding it in, but it's not time for that. That's not the game tonight.

Arthur waits patiently as Merlin settles in again, though Merlin moans when Arthur starts stroking his own cock, right in front of his face.

"Like that, do you?" Arthur asks, mouth curling into a smirk. He looks down and watches as the head of his cock moves through the tunnel of his hand and peeks out the circle of his fingers, flushed dark with arousal. He groans as his fingers spread the pre-come that’s leaking down the shaft, slicking him up.

Merlin doesn't even talk back as he might do other times, his smart remarks hidden away and overtaken by his arousal. His eyes are bright and hungry but he nods in agreement. 

"You want it," Arthur says. It's not even a question. "You want to suck it, like you did my fingers."

The muscles on the undersides of Merlin's arms are tensed, and Arthur imagines that his knuckles are white with how they're gripping onto the bottom of the headboard. But he sighs headily, nodding. "I do," he says, voice whining low. "Please, give it to me. I want to suck you, Arthur, let me suck your cock."

Arthur's fingers of his free hand drag slowly over Merlin's forehead, down his cheekbones and trailing across his jaw. He does it to calm himself, just as his other hand grips around the base of his cock, and gives himself a moment after hearing the filthy, hot words tumble from Merlin's mouth. He loves it, loves when Merlin wants so bad he begs for it.

Arthur lets go of his cock, and reaches over to get an extra pillow, carefully lifting Merlin's head and wedging it behind. "Okay?" Arthur murmurs, as Merlin's head is at an awkward angle.

"God, yes," Merlin spits out, straining his head forward, already trying to get his lips around the head of Arthur's cock. "Give it to me already-- _ah_!"

Merlin ends his demands with a deep moan when Arthur's fingers twined in his hair and gives a sharp tug. It's to stop his complaining, but Arthur knows Merlin inside and out, knows he actually likes it. 

"When I'm ready," Arthur says sternly. Merlin nods, hair tugging in Arthur's fingers. Arthur lets go, but rubs his fingertips against Merlin's scalp soothingly. He waits until Merlin sighs and Arthur can feel Merlin's body tight between his legs start to relax into the bed. 

He makes Merlin wait just a few moments more, but then he's shuffling up a bit so that his knees are pressing up against Merlin's armpits and he can sit back a little bit. He doesn't put his full pressure down on Merlin's chest, not yet. He flexes and pulls his legs in tight, his powerful muscles squeezing Merlin's ribcage.

Merlin gasps and he pushes his head back against the pillows. Arthur looks down at his face, sees his dark lashes pressing down against his cheeks and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Arthur settles his weight down more on Merlin, arse against his stomach and his balls resting against warm, soft skin and feeling the rise and fall of Merlin’s chest. He lets go of his cock so that he can use his hand to balance better, and his cock drops against Merlin. Arthur squeezes his legs again. Merlin's gasp is raspy, and Arthur knows he's struggling for air. Knows that he's pressing on his lungs and Merlin's throat is in an unnatural position, making it even more difficult. He also knows if he were to reach back, take Merlin's cock in hand, he'd be so very, very hard, warm and leaking all over, getting off on this so much. He'd probably come from just a few strokes. 

Arthur contemplates that, thinks about Merlin shuddering and shivering while trapped tight between his legs. It makes his own cock twitch, but he wants Merlin to relish this feeling as long as he can so he’s not about to let Merlin come just yet.

He does sit up a little, take his weight off of Merlin so he can take in more air. Merlin needs it so bad it's an audible hoarse noise and Arthur can feel him filling up beneath him with as much as he can.

"Merlin," Arthur says, voice coming up rough against his throat, raspy at it fills the still air around them.

"Again," Merlin says. Arthur waits until he thinks it's safe, until Merlin is breathing as he should, and then settles back to repeat -- weight against his chest, ribs squeezed between his thighs.

He allows it for one more time after that, until it takes longer for Merlin to get back his air but his body is shaking and trembling and he's moaning and mumbling nonsense; not from lack of breath but from need and want, until he's begging for Arthur to touch his cock or let him touch Arthur's cock.

It's almost more than Arthur can bear, and lust rolls in waves through his own body, making him break out in sweat and he has to bite back his own moans every single time Merlin's chest pushes up against his balls and his collarbone rubs against the underside of Arthur's cockhead.

"Now," Arthur says, his own desperation clear in that one word. He kneels up a little, shuffling forward. He takes some of Merlin's hair in hand, holding his head in place while Arthur feeds his cock into Merlin's mouth. The angle is a little off at first, but he leans forward and grips the headboard and thrusts his hips and it's perfect, so perfect, Merlin's mouth wide and accommodating. 

It doesn't take long to get off with Merlin moaning and withering beneath Arthur, sucking him in earnest. He holds Merlin's head in place as he pushes as far back into his throat as he can, giving Merlin no other choice but to take it. He knows Merlin doesn’t mind, _wants_ that, and that thought alone sends sparks down his spine and he comes hard at the back of Merlin’s mouth, followed by short thrusts to coax it all out. Merlin moans and swallows as much as he can.

Arthur pulls out of Merlin’s mouth and Merlin gasps deeply. Arthur looks down and sees a dribble of come at the corner Merlin’s mouth. Arthur rubs his thumb through it, smearing it a little, but then pushes it into Merlin’s mouth so he can suck it clean. He does, with a moan, and his eyes meet Arthur’s pleadingly.

"Arthur, please, please, I can’t -- I need, got to -- can you --" 

It’s more than Arthur can take, breaking through his own sweet afterglow, adding more need, and he has no intention of making Merlin wait any longer. Arthur scrambles off Merlin, flops down on the bed next to him, pressing up against him. Merlin’s body flushed up to Arthur's feels like it's going to shake apart.

Arthur leans down, kissing Merlin. It's not smooth at all, more a mashing of mouths and Arthur's tongue delving in as far as possible, licking up the lingering taste of himself. While Merlin sucks on his tongue, little whimpering noises escaping around it, he angles his body so that his hard cock is pressing up against Arthur's hip.

"It's okay," Arthur says against Merlin's mouth, and one hand runs up the underside of Merlin's arm. "You can let go now, let go, come on, touch me." Immediately, Merlin released his tight hold on the headboard and his arms circle around Arthur's neck and back, blunt fingernails scraping at his skin.

Arthur continues kissing him demandingly, keeping proper air at bay but allowing in enough that Merlin's okay, he's okay, Arthur knows and would never let it be otherwise. He slides a hand between their bodies and palms Merlin's balls, rolling them in his hand. Merlin lets out a low whine, hips bucking, and Arthur relents and starts stroking his cock. Merlin comes quickly, tearing his mouth away from Arthur's and his cry is so loud it echoes off the stone walls.

"Shh, now, it's okay," Arthur says soothingly, pulling Merlin closer. Merlin goes willingly, pressing his face into Arthur's chest. His body trembles in Arthur's arms as he comes down, and Arthur waits it out, running his hands up and down Merlin's arm and back.

Finally, Merlin is still and calm, though he doesn't move away. "Thank you," he says into Arthur's skin, soft and revering.

Arthur makes a humming noise; there really is no need to thank him, he wants this as much as Merlin. "Always," he says softly. He pulls Merlin closer and tells him, "Sleep now."

Merlin nods and sighs, sinking against Arthur's body. Arthur listens to Merlin's even breathing until he drifts off too.


End file.
